creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Saiko Beibu
|image = File:Saiko.png |imagewidth = 250px |caption = Saiko in Yandere Simulator. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Female |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 17 |Row 3 title = Persona |Row 3 info = Evil |Row 4 title = Sexuality |Row 4 info = Heterosexual |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Occult |Row 6 title = Occupation |Row 6 info = Student |Row 7 title = Reputation |Row 7 info = 0 |Row 8 title = Crush |Row 8 info = None |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Alive |Row 10 title = Additional Info |Row 10 info = She is heir to the Occult Club and is third in charge currently behind Oka Ruto and Shin.}} '|榠嘸 砕壷|Beibu Saiko}} is an OC by LenLawliet. About Saiko is a student at Akademi High School and a member of ther occult club. Her mother was a member of the occult club when she went to school and passed some of her traits of these ways down to Saiko. Saiko was always alone since growing up and could never make friends, being offbeat and differnt from the rest. It was often hard for her to socialize, being a violent child. When she got to middle school, when ever the bullies tried to pick fights with her, she would knock then unconscious. Until high school she was alone and didn't make alot of friends. As a first year she joined the occult and dyed her hair the regular occult color, but never put it back in. Her hair was stained. She isn't nice to people usually. Appearance Saiko has green eyes and dark cyan hair that covers her left eye. She wears the default uniform unless customized by the player. Her hair was once dyed to match the rest of the occult club but faded away and she didn't dye it again. She also threw away her dark purple contacts. Personality She is wicked and cold, showing no care for anyone she's not close to. She isn't rude to those in the occult club, but is a complete bitch those who aren't. She enjoys finding an weakness in people and exploiting it, making them hurt. Saiko enjoys the suffering of others. Relationships ; Oka Ruto : Entrusted in keeping the occult club in order when she and Shin are absent. Saiko looks up to Oka and will take over the occult club when Oka and Shin graduate. ; Crepi Sacari : A first year she intorduced to the occult club. Saiko has warmed up to her and offers assistance whenever it's needed. Crepi feels the same about her as she does Oka. Musical themes ; ♪ }} by ALI PROJECT (Another Opening Theme 1) Gallery Saiko Timeline.png|Saiko's timeline. {By Trippy} KiriDark.png|Original Portrait SaikoMMD.png|Saiko in MMD. "I smile, but I'll still devour your dreams." MMDSaiko.png|Saiko's MMD Model Trivia *Saiko's name means "Psycho Babe." *She is embarrassed by what her name means. *She suffers from insomnia. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Fictional Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Original Characters Category:High School Students Category:1999 births